


We See The Future with Our Only Eye

by SakaneMiku



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And then it'll be something like an OC, Epic Poetry, I might kill off a character, M/M, Magical Realism, Maybe - Freeform, POV minor characters, Storytelling, probably not, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakaneMiku/pseuds/SakaneMiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Til tomorrow, the sun won't rise<br/>But we can see the future<br/>With our only eye.<br/>Our heroes may not be the worthiest<br/>Or the bravest for thee,<br/>Still, still, they are free;<br/>Free to choose, and free to love,<br/>Free to go on quests<br/>And free to do what must be done.<br/>'Til tomorrow, the sun may not rise,<br/>But we see this future<br/>With our only eye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We See The Future with Our Only Eye

'Til tomorrow, the sun won't rise  
But we can see the future  
With our only eye.  
Our heroes may not be the worthiest  
Or the bravest for thee,  
Still, still, they are free;  
Free to choose, and free to love,  
Free to go on quests  
And free to do what must be done.  
'Til tomorrow, the sun may not rise,  
But we see this future  
With our only eye.

We start with the one in pain.  
Filled with darkness,  
Nico almost forgot his own name.  
He has an angel on his shoulder  
That he's ne'er seen  
And yet he is ever bolder  
For its help in his dreams.  
After him comes a famed one,  
A braved one, a strong one, a loved one,  
Percy, with sea green eyes and  
The scent of his home  
That trails his every step  
On his journey back to old.  
Then, the famed one’s love;  
She’s fair and true,  
With the wisdom of thousands  
And the eyes of gray-blue,  
Annabeth never backs down  
Though she may die  
Or lose something she’s only just found.  
And finally, our golden boy.  
Jason’s always been loved,  
With the eyes of a hawk (and the wings of one too)  
He’ll do his best to make sure he comes through.

All of these, our heroes that we see,  
Though most futures are cloudy,  
Theirs are bright and free.  
After they fight through it all  
May they truly have rest.  
And,  
‘Til tomorrow, the sun may not rise,  
But we see a future  
With our only eye.

Ah! Here comes she,  
Our friend and helper,  
The fair Calliope.  
She oversees what we’ve done,  
Smiles, and says,  
“Turn your eyes to the East!  
“They approach,  
The story continues;  
Do not lose sight of what is fleet.  
Though it may be away and gone,  
It’s still important;  
Do what must be done.”  
Following her orders, we turn!  
And then we’ve got it!  
It’s hidden in an urn!

It’s rather like the one  
That Nico was in.  
But this one, oh this one!  
Nike’s swift, fleet feet  
Bring it to the edge of something rather steep.  
It’s the incline to Tartarus!  
What is in there, that she  
(Or anyone) would venture  
To the edge of their life?  
With our one eye,  
We’ve peered in close:  
‘Tis Eris and Melinoe!  
We won’t feel their loss very keenly.  
After all, Discord and Misery  
Aren’t the best companions,  
Now, are they?

Nike’s leaving! She goes, with a sigh of relief.  
We hardly can blame her, her death almost to meet.  
But what is this?  
The urn continues down, spiraling more,  
About halfway there,  
It turns, and up like lore!  
Eris cackles  
(Trust us, you don’t want to hear it)  
And Melinoe smiles  
(We shudder, as only is fit).  
What mischief have they?  
With the fey, like Kassandra we think,  
Oh no, they must, they may!  
With our heroes? So defenseless,  
Only children-  
And then we stop, for that’s no way to think!

We remind ourselves of the refrain.  
‘Til tomorrow, the sun may not rise,  
But we see the future  
With our only eye.  
It may look bleak now,  
But watch as they stir!  
Nico, through a tale told of ghosts;  
Percy with an Iris-message from his father;  
Annabeth just sees the woe  
And Jason, well,  
He’d better know!  
And they, attached (as they were)  
Through multiple things,  
Find their way all to the camp, and they’ll spring!  
For, ‘til tomorrow, the sun may not rise,  
But the future is bright  
Through our only eye.

**Author's Note:**

> YO! What's up? For me, just fun stuff. You know, listening to Of Monsters And Men and learning one of their songs for a chance at a scholarship of a ridiculous amount of money- $1,200 (OMG RT). This is a fan project. Hope you like it!  
> I don't own PJO or HoO or any of these characters.


End file.
